Baby!
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: Raven gets her sisters baby
1. Default Chapter

Baby.  
By $Groova$  
AkA: A-san or Allstar Raven. 

Authoress Note: Hello! Welcome to 'Baby'! Hahahaha.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. 0.o

Chapter 1

_Raven's POV_ _Point of view._  
"RAVEN! There's a letter for you!" Starfire called. "Thanks." I said, taking the letter. I recognised the hand writing immediately. It was my older sister's, Faye, hand writing. "I wonder what's wrong." "What's that Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Nothing." I said quickly, rushing to my room.

"'Dear Princess Kervona,  
Your oldest sister, Kaoru, has passed away.' What?!" I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I read on. "'She died while giving birth to her daughter 3 hours ago. The only person that has the same blood type as Kaoru is you Princess. We would like you to come A.S.A.P. Thank-you, your older sister, Faye.' What are the others going to say?" Well, may-be you shouldn't tell them. I knew I should go, but, how could I not tell them. You can tell them when you get back. "Yeah."

I ran out of my room, passed the others, and on to the roof. "Raven?" Robin asked. "C-ya in a few days." I said flying off.

_Robin's POV.  
_"Raven?" I asked, What the hell is she doing? Quitting? No. she would tell us first. Yeah, that's right.  
"C-ya in a few days." A few days! I wonder where she's going.

* * *

**I know the chapter is tiny, but the rest will be bigger!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby.  
By Groova 

Review Answers:  
**TheMagesticMoose**: I'm updating now! Thanks for the review!

D/claimer: I don't own Teen Titans (Chapter 2

_Raven's POV_

I landed at a run down church 3 towns away. "Princess?" A man said walking towards me with a blanket in his arms. "Yes." I answered. "This is what you're here for." He said giving me the blanket, pushing part of it away, so I could see the face of the little baby inside it. "Thank-you, umm." "Li" Li answered. "Thank-you Li. Umm, does she have a name?" "No, we thought we would leave that up to you." Li answered. "Oh, well, I'll go now." "Wait," Li said as I leavited off the ground. "Yes?" "When you decide on a name, please come back and tell us." "Sure." I gave him a small smile, and flew off.

_Robin's POV._  
Knock Knock. "Hello, anybody home?" That sounds like Raven I opened the door to find... "Raven! You're back." Then I noticed the black blanket in her arms. "Uhhh, whats that?" I asked pointing at it. "Well, it's umm, uuh, I, err, it's, err." Why isn't she telling me? May-be she doesn't know what to say. "Can I come in now?" She asked. "Oh, Yeah!" I answer nervously.

She walked passed me, put her foot on the stairs, and...... Got hugged by Starfire. "Friend Raven you are home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs. "Star, let go." But Star wouldn't listen. Then Star let go when she heard; "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "Raven? Did you do that?" "No." Raven snapped. Rocking the blanket back and forth in her arms. "Just, leave me alone Star, same goes for all of you." She said walking up the stairs.

_Raven's POV_

"Shh, calm down." The little one wouldn't shut up and it was driving me crazy. Knock knock. errg "What?" "It's me Raven, Robin, can I come in?" "Sure". I said opening it. As soon as he saw Metrion, that's what I named her, his mouth dropped open. "Raven, what are you doing with a baby?" He said loud enough for the others, who were hiding around the door, could hear him. They piled into the room, and waited for my answer. "It's not mine." "Of course it's not." Beast Boy said. I sent him a death glare. Cyborg tapped his shoulder, showing him his arm, which said something. B.B told the others to look. I sighed. I looked down, to see, that Metrion had stoped crying and had a big smile on her face. "Heh." I said to her.

They all looked up to me. "You were right." B.B said. "But if it's not yours," Cyborg said. "Whose is it?" B.B finished. "She's my sisters." "Then why hasn't she got her?" B.B asked. "Because she's dead, she died giving birth to her." They all gasped. "Why have you got her?" Robin asked. "No one else has the same blood type as my sister in my family except me. And my older sister." "Then why doesn't your older sister take her?" Star asked. " "Cause she doesn't have the same father as I do." "Oh." They all said at once.

_Beast Boy's POV  
_"What's her name?" Robin asked. "Metrion." Raven answered. Metrion? That's the name she says to use her powers. yeah "B.B? B.B?!" "Huh? What?!" "You were starting to 'doze off'." Star said. "I was?" "Yeah." Raven said. We all forgot that we were in her room just then. When we looked up to see her, she wasn't there. "I'm over here." We turned around and she was standing at her window, Metrion's hands were pressed against the glass and she was smiling, unlike Raven. "She is SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO CCCUUTTTEEE!!!!!" Starfire yelled running up to Metrion and Raven, and hugging Metrion, making her scream at the top of her lungs. "WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Star held her out to Raven, who snatched her up out of Starfire's hands.

THATTOOKMETWODAYSTOCOMEUPWITHSO _takes a breath_., If you can, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Baby  
By Groova #  
D/claimer: Do you THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE PPL WHO OWN SHOWS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

Review answers:  
-TheMagesticMoose: Hmm, I know, I've written chap 1 to 4 already. no, I didn't get your email I dont think. I'm updating now! Lolz. A band name, um, in a story that I'm currently writing I put thisname for a band: Teardrop Stillwater. is that any help?

Chapter 3

_Authoress' POV.  
_"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Star held her out to Raven, who snatched her up out of Starfire's hands.

_CRAP! Now I won't be able to make her be quiet! **Thanks a lot Starfire.**_ Raven sent a nasty 'get-away-from-her-or-else-i'll-hurt-you' looks. Starfire ran behind Robin. _EEK!_ She thought.

"Rae... err...." Cyborg began. "Get out of my room, NOW! All of you!" Raven hissed. They all ran out of the room into the living room. Raven turned her gaze to Metrion, rocking her gently. Little did she know, every else was watching.

_Robin POV._  
Raven was just standing there, near here window, rocking Metrion slowly. _She looks so cute. **Raven or Metrion?** Ra-- err, I mean Metrion._ "What do we do if see figures it out?" I asked. I didn't really have to ask, because I knew what the answer was._ She'll go demon on us again. **No Kidding!**_ Cyborg turned his attention to the game station (AN: It should really be 'PlayStation' not 'game station!) and played 'Klonor 2'. (AN: Whatever 'Klonor 2' is about, I just saw it in a K-Zone mag.) Beast Boy soon went to join them. I looked over at Starfire. "Star?" I asked, taking her out of her trance. "Yes, friend Robin?" Her voice wasn't 'happy-go-lucky' cherry anymore. "What wrong? You look so down." "It's just, I, never mind." Star stood up and went into her room. I wish I could help. Go help her then! "I'm gonna check-up on Raven." I said, turning off the monitor. "Uh-huh, great Rob." Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time. I walked up the stairs, and knocked gently on her door. "Raven?"

_Raven's POV._  
I had just lay Metrion in the cot that I got off Cyborg, when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Raven?" It was Robin. "What?" I said opening the door to a very small crack. "Umm, I just, umm, came to see if you were okay." He murmured. "No, really, tell me what's wrong." "Well, I, err." "Come in." I said opening the door wide, and letting him in. We sat on my bed, and he told me his problems. They were about Slade and evil and life and the others and Metrion. When we got to the subject about Metrion, he asked me some really personal questions, but it wasn't like he was prying or any thing, he just wanted to see if he could help. Well, at least, that's what he told me.

Robin gently rocked Metrion in his arms. It looked like a father and his daughter. I sighed softly. Unfortunately Robin heard it. "What?" "Nothing." I said, one of the random objects in my room was surrounded in black energy, and then blew up.

I looked down at Metrion, she was smiling, and she was so cute. "Starfire was right." "About what?" "Metrion is so cute." "You got that right."

Oh God, i so need help with writing the fifth chap, Has anyone got some ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

Baby  
By Groova.

A/N: Yellow, welcome to the 4th chapter of my story, which is so far the best fanfic I've ever written! Umm, Err, I don't own Teen Titans. 

Raven: reads last 3 chapters. I seem so ooc, Y'know? But, I have to say, that I, I, I, I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!

Groova: I know you seem ooc, soz, and thanks Rae.

Raven: No problem.

Review answers:  
TheMagesticMoose :my email is csimeoni (at sign) I might be getting a new internet thing so it might change. Thanks. I need to get a life to.

_Chapter 4_.

_Robin's POV_  
"Starfire was right." Raven said "About what?" I asked. "Metrion is so cute." "You got that right." I smiled, she was very cute.

Raven's eyes drifted from me, to Metrion, then back to me. "What?" I asked, startling her. "Uh, NOTHING!" "Okay, erm, Raven?" "Yes?" Her eyes drifted back to me again. "Umm, did you know who the father is?" "I don't. Crap, I totally forgot, I hate this." She said stomping her foot on the floor. I took a few small steps back.

"Do you have any idea?" "Yeah, there was this guy, Li, I think, and he gave Metrion to me." "Did he look like a father to you?" "No."

_Raven's POV  
_Just then, Metrion started crying. Robin gave her back to me and said: "I'll leave you alone." I nodded.

I knew why she was crying, she needed to be feed. I sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this. **I know, you could go and ask Starfire, or Beast Boy.** I think I'll do it myself. Thanks._ I let her drink as much as she wanted, I watched until she was finished.

I sat down on my bed, gently rocking her in my arms. She looked up at me, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Are you sleepy?" I asked her. To my surprise, she nodded. I smiled and placed her in her crib, which Cyborg had made for her.

Robin's POV  
I heard Raven pull the covers on top of Metrion, and knocked on her door. It opened to a crack. _She's letting in as much light as not possible. **yeah**_"What?" she asked. "Can I come in?" "Sure." she answered opening the door more so I could get through. "Thanks." "No problem."

"Raven?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "Yes?" "What will you do with her when we fight?" Raven looked over at Metrion sadly. "I don't know."

Okay, that's it for now.


End file.
